dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dream (Grupo)
Dream - Dream LDH *'Nombre:' Dream (Dream LDH) **'Origen:' Japón *'Número de Ex-integrantes:' 9 Chicas *'Debut:' 1 de enero del 2000 *'Agencia:' **Avex Management (1999-2009) **Avex Trax (1999-2008) **Rhythm Republic (2008-2009) **LDH (2009-2017) **Rhythm Zone (2009-2017) SUB-UNIDAD DE E-Girls SUB-UNIDAD DISUELTA Carrera '1999: Concurso "Avex Dream 2000"' En 1999 Avex Trax organizó un gran concurso de talentos, llamado "Avex Dream 2000" en busca de la próxima agrupación que sería la sensación del momento. Más de 120 mil aspirantes audicionaron frente a un panel de jueces, incluyendo a Kaori Moshida de la banda Every Little Thing. Curiosamente, uno de los participantes fue Koda Kumi , quien quedó en segundo lugar y ahora es una cantante popular. Las ganadores finales del concurso fueron Matsumuro Mai, Tachibana Kana y Hasebe Yu. Las tres miembros pasarían a formar el grupo denominado DREAM, y Mai Matsumuro pasaría a ser la líder. '2000-2002: Debut, Primer Álbum, Salida de Matsumuro Mai' El 1 de enero 2000 Dream debutó con el single "Movin 'On", que alcanzo el lugar 15 en las listas de Oricon. Sus próximos singles todos alcanzaron ligares similares en la famosa lista asiática, no lograron posicionarse en los primeros 10 lugares, hasta su sexto single, "My Will",que logró posicionarse en el lugar #6 al final de 2000. La cancion "My Will" fue la que dio fama al grupo de nuevo ya que se utilizó para el anime Inuyasha, fue el primer ending de la serie, en español esta canción es doblada y cantada por Gabriela Vega, en español latino. El 28 de febrero de 2001, Dream lanza su primer álbum, titulado Dear.... El álbum alcanzó el número 5 en las listas de Oricon. El 28 de noviembre 2001 lanzaron su 11 º single, "Get Over", que se utiliza en la primera canción del tema como opening del anime Hikaru no Go "Get Over" es considerado una de las canciones más emblemáticas del grupo, y alcanzó el lugar #12 en las listas de Oricon. En el Día de San Valentín 2002 Dream lanza su 2°álbum, Titulado Process, que alcanzó el #8 en las lista de Oricon. Después del lanzamiento de Process, Matsumuro Mai, quien escribió la mayoría de las canciones del grupo, anunció que iba a dejar el grupo para ser solista (o dar paso a su carrera universitaria, no se sabe con exactitud). El 26 de junio de 2002, el grupo lanzó su versión final como un grupo de 3 miembros, el titulo del álbum se denominó Eternal Dream. '2003-2005: Regreso con 8 Integrantes, Salida de Risa Ai, Regreso con 7 Integrantes' Luego de la salida de Matsumuro Mai, Avex hizo más audiciones para un reemplazo, y terminó con 6 chicas nuevas, Ai Risa, Erie Abe, Takamoto Aya, Nakashima Ami, Nishida Shizuka y Yamamoto Sayaka. Debutaron nuevamente en el 2003 con "Music is My Thing". En febrero de 2003, lanzaron su primer álbum de estudio completo titulado "Dream World". El álbum tuvo un éxito mediocre, alcanzando solamente el puesto #23 en las listas de Oricon. Debido a la difamación del grupo como una copia de Morning Musume. Sin embargo, luego de Dream World, la popularidad del grupo volvió a alcanzar su punto máximo. Participaron en el festival de Avex junto a Hamasaki Ayumi con su nueva canción "I (Love dream) world", que se convirtió en su primer single en el TOP10 de Oricon desde 2000 con su canción "My Will". En el año 2004, después del lanzamiento del cuarto álbum ID, Ai Risa dejo el grupo para ser cantante en solitario, con lo que el grupo contaba con 7 integrantes. A pesar de haber actuado en numerosos conciertos en vivo, DREAM no logró encontrar un público definitivo y se esforzó por construir una base de fans sólida. DREAM dio a conocer los singles "PURE", "Love Generation", y "Soyokaze no Shirabe/Story". También lanzaron dos mini álbumes, Natsuiro y Boy Meets Girl. Además, el grupo lanzó otro álbum en físico, titulado: 777 ~Best of Dreams~, un álbum de covers. Su falta de éxito se atribuyó a la falta de promoción por parte de la discográfica a pesar de la variedad de banda sonora, ritmos y coreografías en sus canciones. '2007-2008: Cambió de nombre "DRM", Salida de Hasebe Yu, Cambio de Agencia' Después de un largo periodo sin mucha actividad, DREAM publica el 1 de enero de 2007, en el séptimo aniversario del grupo, un nuevo álbum, titulado: 7th Anniversary Best con las canciones del debut del grupo como una unidad de 3 miembros hasta su ultimo single y el Greatest Hits Live (un disco con grabaciones de sus actuaciones en vivo). Para los próximos meses, los fans no supieron acerca de Dream y temían una disolución próxima. El 27 de junio 2007 DREAM "renació", para dar paso de una imagen infantil a la imagen de una mujer joven. Cambiaría de "DREAM" a "DRM" como un grupo de baile/chorus DRM en un intento de cambiar la imagen de sí mismas. También esta transformación anuló el significado de número y color representativo de cada miembro. El grupo de "re-debuto" con el mini-álbum DRM. En 2008, lanzó cuatro sencillos DRM digitales, el primero publicado en enero y el último, en abril. Los singles fueron publicados el 7 de cada mes (07 de enero, 07 de febrero, y así sucesivamente). Al igual que su mini-álbum, los singles no fueron recibidos con mucho éxito. Durante este período, DRM pasó gran parte de su tiempo tocando en pequeños conciertos, incluso cantando en las calles, donde las pistas de audio, micrófonos y parlantes tuvieron mal sonido. Debido a eso, se sospechaba que fueron abandonados por su agencia y representante. Además de que se presentaron por primera vez con seis miembros. Por otra parte, se percibía la cutre ausencia de Hasebe Yu, de nuevo la falta de promoción por la agencia discográfica amenaza con destruir el grupo y dar paso a la separación. Se sospechaba que el grupo iría disminuyendo hasta dejar de "existir". El 1 de agosto de 2008, Hasebe Yu dejó DRM con el propósito de debutar en solitario, dejando a Kana Tachibana como la única miembro de original de DREAM. El grupo cambió su nombre de nuevo a Dream y su club de fans oficial (Live Your Dreams) cerró. Además, el grupo cambió de gestión de Avex para LDH (Love Dream Happiness). Nada más se supo hasta casi un año después, en el verano de 2009. '2009-2010: Reaparición de "Dream", Salida de Kana Tachibana' El 9 de septiembre de 2009, el grupo lanzó su primer single desde 2005, titulado Perfect Girls / To The Top y fue vendido exclusivamente en una serie de conciertos gratuitos que se hizo a través de Japón, así como en la tienda online Mu-Mo, de la misma forma promocionados por las 6 miembros restantes, quienes repartían folletos a todos los transeúntes, para que acudiesen a verlas en dichos conciertos. Como lanzamiento especial, no lograron entrar en Oricon. Para promover su reaparición, DREAM se embarcó en una gira nacional de Japón, actuando en numerosos presentaciones gratis en las ciudades. Para el año 2009 el regreso de todos los miembros cambiaron sus nombres artísticos de sus propios romanizados a sus nombres de pila, pues entre otras cosas los fans extranjeros podían recordar sus nombres con mas facilidad y entendimiento. Dream apareció en su primera actuación en la televisión en vivo el 31 de diciembre de 2009 en CDTV Premium Live 2009 >> 2010, interpretando "Perfect Girls". Kana no pudo acompañar en el presentación porque sufría de neumotórax espontáneo (Kana fue diagnosticada con neumotórax espontáneo izquierdo a los 16 años de edad). Por lo tanto, el CDTV se convirtió en vivo, como la primera presentación en vivo de Dream como una agrupación de cinco miembros. El 1 de marzo de 2010, DREAM lanzó su segundo single como un agrupación de seis miembros, titulado "Breakout", dos meses más tarde, después de haber completado su campaña de conciertos gratis en todo el país, Dream llevó a cabo un Tour en vivo titulado Dream Live Tour 2010 ~Road to Dream~. También hicieron una gira como invitados especiales en el concierto de EXILE EXILE LIVE TOUR 2010 FANTASY junto a otros artistas de LDH, Happiness y Flower. El 18 de agosto de 2010 lanzaron un nuevo single promocional llamado My Way ~Ulala~ bajo la agencia discográfica Rhythm Zone. Meses después, el 6 de octubre, lanzaron otro single que se titulo "Ev'rybody Alright!". Tres meses más tarde, lanzaron su álbum de debut como un grupo de 6 miembros y un quinto álbum de estudio en total, Hands Up!. El 23 de noviembre de 2010, Kana Tachibana Anunció su salida en el sitio web oficial del grupo, ademas de que el 19 de febrero de 2011 se llevó acabo en Dream LIVE TOUR 2010-2011 "Hands Up!!" en Tokio su salida y graduación. Durante su respectiva graduación, la ex miembro Hasebe Yu entró en el escenario y le regaló flores. Kana se fue con la intención de seguir una carrera en solitario y recordando a sus compañeras de banda, no sólo como eso, sino como hermanas, a las que suele frecuentar. '2011-2012: Unión con E-Girls, Salida de Yamamoto Sayaka' Tras la salida de Kana Tachibana, Shizuka Nishida toma el liderazgo en Dream, y la agencia LDH quiere realizar una unión y consolidación del conocido grupo E-Girls, donde Dream será considerado por muchos, el grupo de "las hermanas mayores" y serán respectivamente el grupo líder, ya que la edad de las chicas de los otros grupos como, FLOWER, Happiness y Bunny, oscila entre los 12-19 años de edad. El 23 de agosto de 2011, Dream reveló una nueva canción titulada "Dreaming Girls" que fue usada en el CM de Samantha Thavasa, promocionando distintas lineas de bolsos para dama. El comercial contó con Itano Tomomi de AKB48, no obstante "Dreaming Girls" se incluyó en el CD-Debut de la agrupación E-Girls denominado "Celebration!" Dream también cambia de blog, pasan de postear en syncl, a postear en Ameba Blog. Finalmente, la consolidación completa de DREAM con E-Girls finalizó en diciembre de 2011. Siendo DREAM, la primer unidad de E-Girls. Además, se formó un proyecto junto a Happiness y FLOWER. En marzo de 2012, Yamamoto Sayaka dejó el grupo, para dar paso a su carrera como actriz en la agencia "tristone Inc." dejando a la unidad de 4 miembros. '2013-2016: Regreso con 4 Integrantes, Debut en solitario de Ami, Graduación de Erie' En mayo de 2013, el grupo lanzó su primer sencillo como cuarteto denominado "Only You". Después de promocionar a tiempo completo como miembros de E-Girls, en noviembre de 2014, el grupo lanzó su segundo single como cuarteto y 25ºsingle en general, "Darling". El 5 de noviembre de 2014 Dream vuelve con una temática veraniega con su single "Darling/ダーリン", que duró varias semanas en el ranking de oricon en la posición #3 y que además es su PV más visto en YouTube (con 3 millones de visitas). En febrero de 2015, el grupo lanzó "Konna ni Mo" y celebró su quinceavo aniversario. En mayo, LDH anunció que Shizuka participará en el grupo proyecto DANCE EARTH PARTY y Nakashima Ami hará su debut en solitario con el single "Dress wo Nuida Cinderella", que se estrenará el 29 de julio. En junio, Kana Tachibana, original y ex miembro del grupo, publicó una foto de reunión en su cuenta de Instagram con Matsumuro Mai y Hasebe Yu, también miembros originales y antiguos, celebrando los 15 años de DREAM. El 7 de octubre de 2015, Erie Abe anuncia su cambio de posición en E-Girls, de intérprete a DJ. Dream lanzará su 27ª single "Blanket Snow" el 18 de noviembre de 2015. El 28 de octubre de 2016, se reveló en el sitio web de Dream que Erie se graduará de Dream y E-Girls y también de la industria del entretenimiento a finales de 2016. En el mensaje escrito por ella, reveló estar agradecida por todos los 14 años que fue miembro de Dream y E-Girls, y todo aquel que la siguió durante todos esos años. Con los miembros actuales de DREAM celebrando su 15 aniversario el próximo año (el 7 de julio), ella quería comenzar su vida desde cero. Dream continuará sus actividades como un trío con los miembros restantes Nishida Shizuka, Takamoto Aya y Nakashima Ami una vez que se gradúe oficialmente. El 31 de diciembre de 2016, Erie se graduó oficialmente del grupo. '2017: Separación completa del Grupo:' El 5 de junio, con el anuncio de E.G.Family, los restantes miembros del grupo Nishida Shizuka, Takamoto Aya y Nakashima Ami dejarán E-Girls después de los conciertos para su gira E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ en julio para dedicarse a sus respectivos proyectos: Shizuka se dedicará especialmente como miembro de DANCE EARTH PARTY al lado de los miembros de EXILE ÜSA y TETSUYA; Aya se graduará de su carrera de cantante/intérprete para dedicarse como personal para las actividades de artista de E.G.Family, además de ser fotógrafa y diseñadora gráfica. Ami se dedicará a su carrera de solista bajo el nombre de como Dream Ami. Los miembros también revelaron que no están planeando hacer actividades futuras como un trío, por lo tanto disolviendo al grupo. La última actividad de Shizuka, Aya y Ami como miembros del grupo (y también de E-girls) fue en el E.G. EVOLUTION los días 15 y 16 de julio de 2017. Integrantes Integrantes de Izq. a Der.: Shizuka, Aya, Ami y Erie. Ex-Integrantes: *Matsumuro Mai (2000-2002) *Ai Risa (2002-2004) *Hasebe Yu(2000-2008) *Kana Tachibana (2000-2011) *Yamamoto Sayaka (2002-2012) *Erie Abe (2002-2016) *Takamoto Aya (2002-2017) *Nishida Shizuka (2002-2017) *Nakashima Ami (2002-2017) Discografía 'Albums' 'Best Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' Programas TV *Saturday Fun (2013) *Dodesuka! (2013) *Gee bee (2013) *Pollack wide (2013) *♪ Be Live (2013) *Weekly EXILE"! (2013) *¡Change! (2013) *MuJack (2013) *Myusata (2013) Programas de radio *Nagaoka Radio (2013) *Most car navigation radio afternoon (2013) *J-HITS FLOOR FM (2013) Anuncios *'2010:' Samantha Thavasa Curiosidades *Desde 2005, las actividades de las chicas han parecido implicar tanto el deporte como la música. Su antiguo nombre del grupo es el homónimo del Dream Team, un equipo de fútbol sala a menudo en competencia con Gatas Brilhantes HP, donde poblaban las filas del equipo, con miembros clave que juegan las posiciones prominentes. *Son parte del proyecto grupo E-Girls y son líderes del mismo. *Apesar de la graduación y separación de la mayoría de los miembros, las chicas suelen frecuentarse entre sí, pues la amistad y la fraternidad son caracteres propios de una banda REAL, como Dream. *La falta de promoción por parte de su agencia discográfica y nulo apoyo de la audiencia, muchas veces amenazó con separarlas. *Su concierto denominado "Dream live tour 2010 ~ Road to dream~ " es considerado el mejor que han ofrecido a su público, pues muestran como la coordinación, el baile y el canto pueden hacer por excelencia, un buen performance. *Sus fans suelen ofrecerles cartas y presentes como símbolo de respeto y admiración, así mismo todas y cada una de las miembros las conservan y según ellas, es muy conmovedor recibir apoyo de su audiencia. *Kana Tachibana, es considerada como la mejor vocalista de Dream, pues alcanza una variedad de notas musicales que las demás miembros no pueden, muchas veces, era ella la encargada de hacer los "solos" en las canciones. *Su canción only you fue la primera en alcanzar el millón de reproducciones en Youtube, poco después su canción dreaming girls también lo haría. *Aya Takamoto suele desempeñarse como fotógrafa profesional y ha fotografiado varios artistas, para portadas de revista, artículos, etc. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Blog Oficial * Blog Gree Oficial * Facebook Oficial * Twitter Oficial * Wikipedia (DRM) * Wikipedia (DREAM) Galeria DREAM01.jpg DREAM02.jpg DREAM03.jpg DREAM04.jpg DREAM05.jpeg DREAM06.jpg DREAM07.jpg DREAM08.jpg Vídeografia Dream - Movin' On (PV)|Movin' On Dream - Heart on Wave (PV)|Heart on Wave Dream - Private Wars (PV)|Private Wars Dream- Reality|Reality Dream - Night of Fire (PV)|Night of Fire Dream-My Will|My Will Dream pv Believe in you|Believe in You Dream - Solve (PV)|Solve Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGirlBand Categoría:JSubGrupo Categoría:JGrupos disueltos